


till i lie with you

by larasorna



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate to Love, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mutual Pining, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Шури смотрит сердито. Она думает, что он у нее на крючке. Он подавляет улыбку. Что ж, тогда придется изменить ее мнение.





	till i lie with you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [till i lie with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762185) by [thefudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge). 



> my another translated fic, this time it's amzing story from amazing thefudge ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762185 ) who never disappoints us with her writing skills. she is the original author and I only translated this fic. please enjoy<3

Леди Анна: Тебе ж пристало только быть в аду.  
Ричард III: Нет, место есть еще... Сказать посмею ль?  
Леди Анна: Тюрьма?  
Ричард III: Нет, ваша спальня.  
Леди Анна: Пускай беда живет там, где ты спишь.  
Ричард III: Так это есть, пока не сплю я с вами.

"Ричард III" (акт I , сцена II) 

 

***

 

Да, он жаждет стать королем, ведь ни один другой титул не компенсирует жестокую потерю семьи и дома.

Но он не завидовал Т’Чалле. Вовсе не он напоминал Эрику о том, чтобы было если бы ему отказали.

Нет. Это была его сестра.

Шури с ее выдающимся умом, неистовыми идеалами и искренней улыбкой. Шури, которая самостоятельно создала маленькое королевство в своей лаборатории, и которое процветает по ее собственному замыслу.

Он мог бы пройти тем же путем, но вместо этого он вынужден бороться со своим кузеном за королевство.

Я бы мог стать твоим чертовым инженером, твоим архитектором. Но ты не захотела.

Поэтому, когда Шури продвигается вперед и говорит им, что он Эрик Стивенс – Американский черный оперативник, что он никто, а всего лишь наемник, он не может сдержать язык за зубами:

\- Это не мое имя, Принцесса.

В голосе слышится неуважение, словно он дразнит ее. Но, на самом деле, он бросает ей вызов чтобы она сама увидела, что это не то, кем он есть.

Неужели она слепа так же, как и ее брат?

Шури смотрит сердито. Она думает, что он у нее на крючке.

Он подавляет улыбку.

Что ж, тогда придется изменить ее мнение.

 

Эрик смотрит вниз на водопад, довольный тем, что Т’Чалла ушел под воду. Чувство, словно он окрестил эту воду.

Но у него совершенно нет времени чтобы насладиться моментом.

\- Схватить принцессу, - приказывает он стражам, указывая на Накию и Рамонду, которые попытались сбежать вместе с Шури.

Накия дерется хорошо, но численность воинов все же берет свое. Шури хватает запястье мамы:

\- Беги, мама. Найди союзников. И береги себя ради меня.

Рамонда сопротивляется изо всех сил, но Шури не может допустить такой напрасной жертвы. Она отдаляется и сдается.

\- Отпусти их! Я сдаюсь. Добровольно, - говорит она, смотря прямо в глаза своему кузену – части семьи, которого она никогда не хотела.

Эрик усмехается. Он знал, что она не разочарует. По щекам текут слезы, но она совершенно не выглядит испуганной его улыбкой.

Более того, кажется, будто она хочет подойти ближе. Неужели она достаточно глупая чтобы атаковать? Ему любопытно. Он подзывает ее к себе.

Шури отходит от стражи и ступает в бассейн с водой.

Эрик почти хочет, чтобы она ударила его, хочет почувствовать ее маленькие кулаки на своей груди, увидеть бушующую ярость на этих нетронутых чертах. Он хочет, чтобы она почувствовала хотя бы маленькую часть того, что чувствует он.

Но, всякий раз, когда она приближалась, подол ее оранжевого платья становился красным из-за воды. Ее взгляд переместился с него на водопад.

И она срывается на бег в направлении к водопаду.

Она быстрая, но он быстрее.

Он оттягивает ее, хватая руками ее талию и прижимая к себе.

\- Не теряй голову, Принцесса. Живой ты мне полезнее.

Его влажная кожа, соприкасающаяся с платьем как отдельный вид наказания, почти унижения. Но для кого? Для него или нее?

Она задирает подбородок, а глаза горят несокрушимостью:

\- Не переживай, Кузен. Я не сделала бы тебе такого одолжения. Я просто хотела увидеть…

Он понимает, хотя по выражению лица так не сказать. Ей нужно увидеть тело. Но она не получит такой привилегии. Она не сможет заключить в объятия Т’Чаллу в последний раз.

Эрик тащит ее к краю, все еще придерживая.

\- Вот, взгляни.

И она смотрит. Ее слезы падают прямо в водопад.

Эрик наблюдает за их падением – челюсти сжимаются.

 

Когда казалось, что она выплакала все слезы, Шури поворачивается и ее голова чуть ли не прижимается к его груди, но она вовремя собирается, помня и не забывая, что это – убийца ее брата.

Эрик отпускает ее, и она падает на колени.

Он любит и ненавидит видеть ее такой.

 

Она спит в своей траурной одежде: крепко обняв себя руками. Он позволил оставить себе ее жилище, но она не может запереться себя в нем.

Именно поэтому, на третий день ее траура, он появляется на пороге.

Вчерашняя еда так и осталась нетронутой.

У нее даже не хватало энергии чтобы накричать на него за то, что вошел в ее комнату.

\- Не думал, что ты такая слабачка, Принцесса.

\- Прошу…иди к черту, - она закрывает глаза рукой.

Несвойственное ей ругательство звучит неуклюже. Почти сладко. У нее не было до этого много причин чтобы кидаться ругательствами в чью-либо сторону. Он ухмыляется.

\- Ты милая, знаешь? Но у меня совершенно нет времени для этого подросткового дерьма.

Глаза открываются. Она не может поверить, что он сказал нечто подобное. Шури хватает тарелку с тумбы и бросает в кузена.

Без дополнительных усилий, Эрик уклоняется.

Она замечает, что он одет во все регалии – корона вокруг его шеи. Девушка желает, чтобы он задохнулся.

\- Ты будешь на моей коронации, Принцесса. И тебе лучше сделать над собой парочку усилий. В противном случае, ребята, на которых ты так надеешься, поплатятся.

\- Какой прекрасный из тебя король, - выдает она, смотря прямо на него.

\- Не забывай, что это твои законы возложили на меня корону.

\- Устаревшие законы, которые должны были быть измененными много лет назад, - добавляет девушка, сжимая кулаки.

\- Вот видишь, мы не всегда расхожи в мнениях, - Эрик улыбается.

 

Он пьет этот липкий сок сердце подобного цветка перед тем как лечь на песок. Ему кажется, что это зыбучие пески, ведь какой-то таинственной гравитацией, его тянет вниз.

Мир предков.

Все, что он видит – Окленд. Он вернулся в свою старую квартиру. Он провалился вовсе не сквозь песок, а сквозь время.

Он не хочет быть здесь. Но это «здесь» - единственное, что он когда-либо знал.

\- Я должен был вернуться с тобой много лет назад. - А вместо этого, мы оба брошены сюда, - говорит его отец со слезами на глазах.

\- А может наш дом в беде, и поэтому они не могут найти нас? – продолжает отец, размышляя как ребенок, который попал во взрослые проблемы. Больше всего на свете, он хочет сказать отцу, что он сделал все, что мог. Но, слова так и не были произнесены, ведь проявление эмоций смягчит его намерения.

Он кричит, когда освобождается от песка. Руки и ноги себя не контролировали.

Дыхание рваное. Он прижимает клинок к горлу жрицы. И как это должно было дать ему силу Черной Пантеры? Это лишь ослабило его.

\- Вы что надумали отравить меня? – кричит он, чувствуя, как вскипает кровь.

И затем, краем глаза, он видит Шури. Она стоит рядом, в песке на коленах.

\- Просто дыши, идиот. Ты всех напугал.

Он хочет схватить ее за эту маленькую симпатичную шею и затащить ее в те глубины, где он только что был. Но, она видимо не разделяет его настрой.

\- Так и должно было быть. Ты что, думал, что пробуждение духа — это прогулка по парку? – спрашивает девушка и протягивает флягу. Чувствуя ужасную жажду, он выхватывает ее.

Эрик замечает, как пристально она смотрит на его лицо. Он касается рукой ее щеки, и на пальцах чувствуется влага.

Парень выругался себе под нос, и отвернул голову.

Шури быстро поднимается на ноги, будто ее только что застукали за чем-то непристойным.

Она складывает руки на груди, ей не стоило вмешиваться. Но он был готов поубивать здесь всех, и она не хотела наблюдать за подобным.

Но почему он кричал? Этот вопрос она попыталась спрятать в глубины разума.

 

Без обидняков, Эрик приказывает сжечь растения, на что Верховная жрица выдает пылкий протест. Ведь это, в конце-концов, традиции. И каждый король должен уважать это. Без этого, Ваканда, наверняка, рухнет.

\- Традиции, - протягивает Эрик, глядя через плечо на Шури, - думал мы с тобой согласились на том, что некоторые традиции должны исчезнуть.

\- Но мой король, но мы не можем позволить им умереть, - продолжала жрица.

Но Эрик беспощадный. Он сжимает ее горло, поднимая тело к потолку:

\- Когда, я приказываю тебе что-то сделать, то, твою мать, имею это ввиду.

\- Эрик! – зовет Шури, пытаясь заставить его остановиться. Когда он поворачивается, то видит факел около фиолетовых лепестков в ее руке.

\- Сделай это. Сожги все до тла, - говорит он, а в глазах что-то мерцает. Что-то похожее на возбуждение.

Шури смотрит в ответ, во взгляде смесь из ненависти и сомнений, а затем поджигает растения. Другая жрица следует ее примеру.

Вскоре, пещера будто купается в тусклом золоте. Обнаженный, он стоит в центре. Эрик чувствует себя словно он заново рожденный бог, но вот только никто ему не сказал, что это не принесет ожидаемого удовольствия.

Но, когда он видит Шури с факелом в руке и огнем в глазах, он думает: «Черт, это того стоило».

 

Он не разрешает ее заходить в лабораторию почти месяц, и когда ее впускают, она видит, что все изменилось. Он усовершенствовал коды и сменил ее отпечатки своими, а еще установил ряд брандмауэров, которые превзошли ее ожидания. Шок, который она испытывает, не позволяет ей держать рот на замке:

\- Как ты… как ты это сделал?

Эрик ухмыляется, легко похлопав пальцем себя по лбу:

\- Ты не единственная у кого есть мозги, Принцесса. Ты же читала мое досье и знаешь на что я способен.

\- Но, мою систему невозможно взломать, - протестует девушка, нахмурив брови.

\- Ага…отдаю должное – отняла у меня почти месяц, так что ты не так уж плоха.

\- Не так уж плоха? – повторяет Шури.

\- Ладно, - он опять усмехается, - Ты очень хороша. Но, у тебя есть слабые места.

На щеках девушки появляется румянец.

\- Тебе просто повезло, в следующий раз…

\- В следующий раз? – переспрашивает Эрик, и она прикусывает язык. Ну, конечно, он ведь собирается быть королем навечно. А ей так и хочется напомнить о временности его статуса.

Но она воздерживается. Ее разум превосходит ее гордость.

\- Тогда покажи мне.

\- Что?

\- Покажи мне слабые места.

Она думает, что он откажется и рассмеется ей в лицо.

Но он берет кресло и присаживается перед экранами, доставая свои очки.

\- Ты что носишь…

\- Скажешь кому-то, и ты труп, - подшучивает он и она отчасти смущается от его странного чувства юмора. Она также встревожена причудливым и несколько примитивным свойством очков, и что они могут предложить человеку.

Шури сосредотачивается на информации, не обращая внимания на него словно это какая-то стратегия. Ей нужно впитать как можно больше знаний.

Но ей не стоит забывать с кем ей приходится иметь дело.

 

Но, он тоже задает ей вопросы.

Ему хочется знать о ее изобретениях.

\- Я сломал себе мозги, пытаясь понять, как ты это сделала. Это совершенно другой уровень.

Она пропускает комплимент мимо ушей, и сжимает зубы.

\- Умение управляться с вибранием – это и есть часть всего.

\- Неа,- он качает головой, - нужно уметь видеть, иметь навыки чтобы создать все это.

\- Ты что пытаешься заставить меня работать на тебя? – Шури прижимает ногти к другой руке, - Потому что лесть не сработает.

Эрик наклоняет голову и какое-то время наблюдает за ней. Будто он еще не решил, что с ней делать. Но, поскольку он теперь главный…

Он делает шаг и вторгается в ее личное пространство:

\- А что тогда сработает, Принцесса?

\- Н-ничего, - она ненавидит эту дрожь в голосе. – Так что ты и правда зря сохранил мне жизнь.

Эрик сужает глаза, а губы – тонкая линия. Он хочет попробовать кое-то, но сдерживается.

Шури горько улыбается:

\- Я читала твое досье, Кузен. Я знаю, что число убитых превышает тысячу. Но я также знаю, что ты не из тех, кто любит брать на себя грязную работу, так ведь?

Шури не знает откуда такая смелость и такие выводы, но она и правда хочет выяснить правда ли это.

Правда. На лицо падает тень. Он ничего не говорит, но, пожалуй, тишины достаточно.

Он приказывает страже увести ее из лаборатории.

 

Но уверена ли она в том, что он не убьет ее?

Однажды ночью, он чувствует незнакомое присутствие на другой половине кровати и Шури замирает под одеялом. Она крепко закрывает глаза.

Он думает, она спит. А возможно знает, что она проснулась. Может, он хочет, чтобы она слышала.

Но он так ничего и не говорит.

Это наказание для нее – размышлять над тем, что он сделает.

Шури задерживает дыхание.

«Просто сделай это. Просто сделай. Чтобы оно ни было», - думает она.

Он протянул руку и провел ладонью по ее челюсти. Ласково или угрожающе? Шури не уверена.

Она подавляет дрожь.

\- Я и ты – родная кровь, - тихо говорит он, - однажды ты научишься ценить это.

Она может открыть глаза. Может выкрикнуть пару грубых словечек ему в лицо. Она может отвернуться от его прикосновений.

Но ничего из этого она не делает.

Она лежит неподвижно, когда тот проводит костяшками по ее шее. Скорей всего он чувствует ее учащенный пульс.

И когда она понимает, что не может выносить этого – он убирает руку.

Вскоре, Эрик исчезает словно призрак, которого и вовсе здесь не было.

Но это не было сном. В этом она точно была уверена.

Девушка прижимает к себе колени и позволяет слезам намочить подушку.

 

Она – единственная семья, которая у него осталась. Этого она не может понять.

 

Его близость словно пощечина, словно пальцы на щеке. Но он выставляет локоть, и она не может отказаться. Шури проскальзывает рукой и берет его под локоть.

Оба прогуливаются по главной дороге, в компании охранников и подданных, одетых в праздничные наряды.

Толпы со всех сторон размахивают флажками и радостно приветствовали их, словно те принимали участие в церемонии.

Сердце Шури сжимается. Эрик должно быть окутал их паутиной лжи раз народ считает, что это правительство справедливо.

А может он ничего и не делал? Возможно Ваканда продолжает нести в себе свои грехи? Может патриархат всегда находится на грани краха? Словно змей, вечно кусающий себя за хвост – вечность без прогресса.

«И кто я в этом мире», - размышляет девушка. – «Кто я в мире Эрика?».

У нее были свои подозрения. И ее новый гардероб – не случайность. Так же как и ее тяжелые украшения. Но она еще не готова признаться себе.

Он держит ее согнутую руку ближе к своему сердцу. Эрик любезно улыбается толпе, но она может заметить напряжение в уголках губ.

\- Тебе не следовало сжигать растения, - говорит девушка.

\- Ты тоже их сожгла, - напоминает тот, сжимая хватку.

\- Ты отрицаешь прошлое и будущее, - настаивает та, наблюдая за толпой. – Думаешь настоящее на долго задержится?

\- На твоем месте я на это надеялся бы, - шепчет он ей в ухо, - потому что ты – часть этого настоящего.

 

Да, на публике, он заставляет ее выглядеть словно она его сообщница, ведь он не может заставить ее работать сообща, когда они наедине.

Но она знает, что он мог заставить ее, если бы захотел.

И она с ужасом ждет момента, когда ей придется выбирать между смертью и покорностью.

Потому что она не готова умереть. И, она знает, что тот не убьет ее. По крайней мере пока все это не закончится.

Это игра без победителей.

 

Прошло три месяца со смерти ее брата, и она молилась каждую ночь чтобы его душа нашла покой. Она молилась за мать, веря в ее силу, веря, что она жива и нашла прибежище. Она почти чувствует это. Она где-то там, думает о ней также, как и она о ней. Шури молилась за Накию и надеялась, что ее подруга не гоняется за смертью и не делает из себя мученицу раньше времени.

Она молилась за Эрика. Она молилась за его смерть, и, девушка проводит рукой по губам, словно пытаясь удержать слова внутри. Она молилась чтобы тот обрел ясность разума.

Шури молилась за себя, потому что ее ясность, очевидно стала размытой.

 

Она никогда особо не любила закаты. Конец дня всегда заставлял себя чувствовать неудовлетворенно, ведь еще много чего оставалось доделать, но Природа-мать постоянно приказывает идти спать. Часов в дне всегда недостаточно. Ей нравился рассвет, начало чего-то нового, захватывающего и совершенно другого.

Однажды, девушка читала поэму о солнце и луне, которые никак не могли встретится, но всегда пытались догнать друг друга.

Шури стоит в паре метров от него и решительно отвергает красоту ее родного края. Ей не хочется наблюдать за красками заката. Она не хочет смотреть на это чудо.

Он смотрит на заходящее солнце словно на любимую.

Шури почти завидует такой тоске.

Она думает: «Может он и не понимает Ваканду, но он понимает это».

\- Иди сюда, - парень рассеяно махает, подзывая, словно это должен быть не приказ, а ее выбор.

И Шури борется с этим правом, потому что ничего не бывает просто так, особенно в такой ситуации.

Но ей так одиноко в это красном, почти кричащем, свете. Она так сильно скучает по брату. Скучает по матери. И скучает по отцу, которого не так сильно и знала. Шури скучала по дяде, которого изгнали. Она чувствует всю несправедливость его гибели.

Ей интересно, что если все было бы по-другому? Если бы Эрик вырос здесь?

Шури закрывает глаза и делает шаг вперед. Она стоит рядом с ним на солнце. Плечи касаются.

Эрик сплетает свои пальцы с ее, но не хватает ее руку. Она проводит по линиям его ладони, слегка касаясь.

Они такие же слабые, как и уходящий свет.

 

Шури просыпается среди ночи с дискомфортом в животе, словно опухоль распространялась на все органы, отравляя ее изнутри.

Она откидывает одеяло и набрасывает тонкий халат.

Девушка идет по коридору к самой лаборатории. Закрыто, ну конечно. И ей потребуется время чтобы взломать новый код.

Но она услышала кого-то по ту сторону двери, хотя пока что видит лишь свое отражение на темной поверхности.

\- Эрик! Что ты там делаешь?

Дискомфорт в животе не проходил. По какой-то причине, она представляла самое худшее. Хотя, это вроде должно было ее обрадовать. Ведь если он попытается работать с непроверенными прототипами, он пострадает. И это…Она прикусила язык.

Нет. Не в ее чертовой лаборатории.

\- Эрик, открой эту дверь немедленно! Эрик!

Ему потребовалось несколько минут (и каждую она прочувствовала на себе), чтобы наконец-то открыть дверь и впустить ее.

Шури вбежала в главное помещение, переводя дыхание.

Эрик сидел на кресле с инструкцией на коленях, очками на носу, и с одной из ее штук против пуль на столе, напротив.

Он смотрел на нее сквозь очки.

\- Я думала, - она остановилась, прижимая руку к животу, - думала, что ты делаешь здесь нечто глупое.

\- Что, например,? – он улыбается.

\- Например, тестирование опасных прототипов.

И как только слова сорвались с ее губ, она поняла, как глупо она звучит. И то, что он сидел в кресле, совсем по-домашнему в этих своих очках, совсем не помогало.

\- А разве это было бы для тебя проблемой? – спрашивает парень, поднимая бровь, словно бросая вызов.

\- Ты бы…ты бы испортил прототипы, - отвечает та, вытерев пот со лба.

Эрик откладывает свои записи. Он подходит точно так как подходил к ее брату, готовясь напасть.

\- Ты волновалась о том, что я собирался сделать…или ты волновалась обо мне?

\- Нет. Ни о чем из двух. Я даже не знаю, почему я…

Он снимает очки и бросает на стол позади нее. Только потом он понимает, что теперь она прижата к нему.

\- Я знаю, - говорит он, беря ее за подбородок и притягивая ближе.

Позже она бы сказала, что это был момент безумства. Позже, она будет ненавидеть себя.

Но его губы обрушиваются на ее, губы касаются друг друга, и она не может ничего поделать и отвечает на зов этих губ.

Это не первый ее поцелуй. Она украла несколько неумелых поцелуев у своих помощников, которые приглашали ее на кофе. И в те моменты она чувствовала себя бунтаркой, ведь никто об этом не узнает, даже ее бдительная мама.

Это было совсем иначе и в каком-то случае это было впервые. Но не по-бунтарски как раньше, это были не неумелые поцелуи. Это не то, что делают чтобы почувствовать себя юной и живой. Это своего рода гибель, нежная гильотина на ее губах. Она целует потому что должна, ведь в противном случае она умрет.

Он обнимает ее за талию, прижимая ближе, чувствуя тепло ее тела под халатом. Шури дрожит, когда он опускается ниже по ее спине.

Ее рука цепляется за воротник, когда их губы встречаются и лихорадочно расходятся. Каждый поцелуй ломает частичку решимости, с каждым поцелуем все труднее оторваться, каждый поцелуй заканчивается зубами, оттягивающими ее губу, молящими об углублении. И она позволяет ему.

Как только их языки соприкасаются, тепло становится невыносимым. Он приподнимает ее и опускает на стол. Его руки в поисках ее бедер, тянут халат и касаются ее обнаженной кожи. Касания – словно маленькие завитки электричества на коже.

Она отстраняется и тихо стонет. Она словно лишает Эрика его заката.

\- Мы не можем…я не могу…мы ведь семья, - заикается девушка.

Эрик держит ее лицо в своих ладонях, его глаза слишком темные чтобы понять намерения.

\- Именно поэтому мы можем, - он нежно касается губ, и она теряет все – дыхание, смысл и силу воли.

 

Несколькими часами спустя, она лежит в ванной, наполовину погруженная в воду, мечтая о том, чтобы она утонула, как и ее брат.

 

Но она не тонет. Она сидит в постели, пока его голова у нее на коленях. Оба полностью одеты. Единственное, что указывало на их близость это то как он, время от времени, играет с ее локонами, беря их в рот.

Он рассказывает ей об Окленде, о его детстве без перспектив, отца и наставника.

Он рассказывает о том, как держал тело отца в своих руках и крича так громко, что потом он не мог говорить несколько дней.

Шури слушает, зачарованно, обеспокоенно, сочувствующе, подозрительно, любопытно.

Теперь у ненависти не было места между ними.

Теперь она знает почему он кричал в ту ночь, после того как выпил зелье. Она знает почти все, что нужно знать, и это, увы, ничего не облегчает.

Это все еще предательство.

\- Никогда не заставляй меня кричать по тебе,- он поднимает руку к ее лицу.

 

( Лишь однажды она назвала его по имени. Лишь однажды.

Он целует внутреннюю часть ее бедра. Шури закусывает нижнюю губу пока не появляется кровь. И потом она шепчет:

\- Н’Джадака, прошу…

Он замирает, и глаза превращаются в глаза ребенка, упавшего в зыбучие пески времени.

Ему кажется, что он пьян от зелья из трав. Ему нужно еще. Он пьет нектар из ее бедер пока не чувствует своих губ, и голова Шури не закидывается назад, и она не издает стон, неспособная сказать что-либо или вспомнить другое имя. )

 

Она бьет кулаками его в грудь, прямо так как он себе и представлял впервые. Она царапает его плоть, которая уже вся в шрамах.

\- Зачем…ты…это…сделал?

Она села сверху него, ударив и маниакально размахивая кулаками. Ей нужен ответ, который он не в состоянии дать.

Шури хочет вернуть свою маму и своего брата. Она хочет все как было.

Но теперь, она хочет и его тоже.

А это неправильно. И она ненавидит его.

Эрик хватает ее запястья, когда та устает. Он заставляет раскрыть ее свои руки, а потом целует центр каждой ладони, заставляя пульс сбиваться и заставляя все внутри отзываться болью.

 

Он оставляет ее нетронутой; именно так ему хочется думать. Он никогда не навязывался, но все же смог приблизиться. Он все еще приближается. В последний раз, перед тем как небо не заполняется дымом.

Он расстегивает ее платье, касаясь теплой рукой ее спины, оставляя лихорадочные поцелуи на ее позвоночнике.

Это последний раз, когда она произносит «Эрик» без слез на лице.

И затем стражи сообщают о приближающейся битве.

Т’Чалла восстал из пепла и с ним армия М’Баку.

 

\- Ты ранена? Он что-то сделал тебе? – спрашивает брат, сдерживая панику и заключает ее в объятиях.

Шури плачет, ведь о жив. И это означает, что кому-то придется умереть.

 

\- Не плачь из-за меня, Принцесса. Я не заслуживаю слез.

Но она плачет. Она опускается на колени и прикрывает рукой рот, когда Т’Чалла вонзает копье ему под ребра.

Затем, Шури отталкивает брата и заключает тело кузена в руках.

\- Не плачь из-за меня, Принцесса. Я не заслуживаю слез, - повторяет он.

Она кричит так громко, что потом еще несколько дней не сможет говорить. Почему он заставил ее кричать по нему?

Т’Чалла вздрагивает. Он отходит, наблюдая за происходящем.

Он победитель, но у него есть и потери. Он потерял свою сестру.

 

Рамонда понимает. Она никогда в этом не сознается, но она понимает свою дочь. Она тоже в свое время любила мужчину, который разбил ей сердце.

Восстановление – медленный процесс. Исцеление начинается только тогда, когда ты понимаешь, что заслуживаешь большего. Тогда, когда понимаешь, что заслуживаешь исцеления.

Баки Барнс думает, что заслуживает умереть. Но эта молодая девушка старается доказать ему обратное. Она говорит, что не позволит ему сдаться. И ему тоже.

Он не знает, что это означает, но, когда он смотрит в ее глаза, его сердце сжимается. Она слишком молода для камня, который находится у нее на душе.

Они идет по полю и наблюдают за умирающим, в какой раз, солнцем. На лице Шури появляется горькая улыбка.

\- Мне начинают нравится закаты, - говорит она ему.

\- Почему?

\- Они напоминают мне о том, что ничего еще не потеряно. Что всегда будет завтра.


End file.
